Finchel One-Shot
by Daniwasere
Summary: Rachel is performing her show Funny Girl and she gets a surprised visitor at the end of the show. It is someone who she hasn't seen in a year. Will they get together or will they just be friends?


**A.N: I just want to say is that I hope you enjoy it and will be happy if you leave me a comment about how it was please and any ideas on what kind of story you would want me to make next:) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters **

**~Rachel~**

It's been a year since Finn put me on that train to New York without him. he haven't spoken or seen each other since then. Oh except that time when he came to me after he quit the army and saw me kiss Brody. Worst mistake number 1, he came to ask me back out, but then admitted that he quit the army a month after we broke up with me. It broke my heart how he quit but never came to see me until then. Since the day he came back to me we haven't talked or seen each other. I won't admit it out loud but I really do miss him. When I first got here where ever I went I saw a young couple instantly I think back to when me and Finn was a couple. I miss everything about him, they way he kept me safe in his arms and how he used to sing with me, We really do have a lot of memories together good and bad. I listen to the song we use to sing in the car together "Make you feel My Love" By Adele. I am listening to the song now.

**"**_**I could make you happy,**_

_**Make your dreams come t"rue,**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**_

**_To make you feel my love"_**

Well let me tell you what I have been doing for the last year. Well I have auditioned for funny girl and I got the part. i am excited about playing Fanny Brice but I am just upset that Finn isn't going to be there. The play is today I am on my way to run through the play before we do the show in front of loads of people. Anyway Back to me telling you about what I have been up to for a year. I had a boyfriend called Brody but it didn't seem right I felt like I was cheating on Finn. Anyway it turned out he was a prostitute. He felt like a rebound to me, to help me get over Finn but that is never going to happen. I still got the "Finn Hudson" star he got me for Christmas last year, I look at the stars at night and feel like he is actually looking. I think back to the memory I was just thinking back to our first kiss when the producer shouted me.

Producer: Rachel stop day dreaming and get ready the show is in half an hour and you need to get dressed and warm up

Rachel: okay I am coming ( I said whilst getting up and walking to my dressing room)

_**Half an Hour Later**_

I have just finished getting ready and now backstage waiting for my part. I am nervous and happy about tonight i know i am going to be okay but i am still nervous. I feel sad as well for seem reason- oh I know why its because Finn isn't here to support me. He is always been the one to help me calm down before I perform in front of loads of people. How Imiss him Where is he? Does he miss me? all these questions are running through my mind. Rachel focus you can worry about him later now just focus on doing the show I think to myself

**_After the Show_**

After the show I ran up to where Kurt and Santana was going to meet me, when I went there I could only see Santana sat on her own.

R: Hey San where's Kurt? ( I asked)

S: Hey B you was amazing up there and oh he kinda went to meet someone (she said suspiciously)

R: Thanks and Who? ( i questioned her. Why does she look suspicious what's going on?)

S: Well someone rang him after the show to tell him he was here

R: San just tell me who it is

Finn: It's Me

I did hear his voice didn't I, I am not imagining anything. What's he doing here? is it actually him? I turn around slowly scared to find out it was my imagination.

R: Finn!? (I ask looking into his eyes that can make me feel special)

F: uh hey Rach you was amazing up there (he asked worriedly scratching the back of his neck. I found out it was a thing he did when he was worried or being shy)

R: Thanks Finn ( I gave him a big smile)

Me and Finn just stand there looking into each others eyes. I found myself leaning forward, are lips inches apart until I am suddenly being swept up into the arms of my best friend Kurt

K:OMG Rachel you was amazing I am so proud of you

R: uh thanks Kurt ( I replied)

F: Kurt can i have a word with Rachel in private please? (he said looking at his step-brother)

K: ( looks at Finn with raised eye brow and huffs) uh Fine me and San will go back to the apartment. (he turns to me) you was amazing I will see you later. Come on San

S:Bye Finchel (she laughed walking away with Kurt)

me and Finn just looked at her and smiled. I turned to Finn and smile

R: hey ( I said awkwardly)

F: Hey.( he replied)

R: So what did you want to talk to me about!?

F: Well I have been saving up meaning to come and talk to you

R: Okay well talk

F: Promise you will listen and don't say anything until I finish please

R: Okay i promise what's up?

F: Well, I uh how can I say this. ( he pauses and takes a big breath) istillLoveyourachel

R: Huh? I didn't get it?

F: (he takes a deep breath in and out slowly) I still love you Rachel and I regret everyday that I broke up with you. I think about you day and night and I can never get you out. when I see a young couple I immediately think of you and me and the time we spent together. Basically what I am trying to say is that U still love you and want you to be my girl again. I am sorry about everything I did, and hoping we can step over that and forget it ever happened. I understand if you don't want me back any more and if you can't forgive me but if you don't want me back will be able to be friends? even if it kills me to not to be able to kiss you or to be able to call you mine but I- ( I cut him off by jumping in his arms kissing him)

R: Of course U will be yours again. The truth is U never got over you as well, I used Brody to help me move on but it never worked. I Love you Finn. We are Endgame

F: I am glad you said that and I Love you 2 Rach we're Endgame

We both lean in for a slow passionate kiss

F: I am glad we back together

R: Me 2


End file.
